


Break

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: He was already struggling to keep still; his hips wanted to push up and find friction, his fingers wanted to furrow through Tony’s hair.





	Break

Tony’s work-roughened hands tightened the leather and vibranium band around Steve’s neck, and the need for touch and release snapped into the forefront. Steve _wanted_.

“Clothes off, on the bed,” Tony commanded, rummaging through _that drawer._ Steve scrambled to obey, shucking his clothes then scootching back to sink into the large pile of pillows that leaned against the headboard. Tony crawled up between his legs and sat back on his knees. He was still fully clothed.

He tossed down a bottle of lube, one of Steve’s new birthday plugs, and -

“Is that dental floss?”

“Mhm,” Tony almost sing-songed. He looked smug. Steve squirmed.

Tony leaned forward and ran a line of kisses down Steve’s chest, pausing to tease at his nipples. Steve started to sink already, drifting easily into submissive calm. There was still an edge though, a crackling of pleasant anxiety at what Tony might have planned. What he might tell him to do.

Tony slicked his fingers and started to work Steve open with no preamble. He teased the rest of his body with his lips and tongue and teeth, but ignored his swollen cock. Steve couldn’t help writhing against his hand, seeking more pleasure, more friction, more Tony.

“God, you’re already so needy, aren’t you? Desperate.” Tony’s fingers clenched on Steve’s skin and he whispered against his ribs, “I know how you feel.”

Tony leaned back, pulled a long thread of floss from the container, and broke it off. Then he pushed Steve’s foot up until his leg was folded in half and tied the floss around the thick of his thigh and ankle. Steve stretched into it and felt the delicate thread start to give way. Tony smirked up at him between his thighs. He pushed the other foot up and did the same until Steve was spread and exposed, trussed up by thin floss that had no hope of holding him. Heat flooded south, lighting up his skin and pooling in his groin.

Tony finished by bringing Steve’s hands together and tying one more loop around his wrists.

“What -?” Steve started then broke off in a gasp as he felt the blunt pressure of the plug against his hole. His eyes stayed fixed on Tony.

“You didn’t think I was just going to let yesterday go, did you?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. “I gave you explicit instructions and you decided to tease me. I had to skip a very important meeting to come home and fuck you. Pepper is irate.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve gasped out, grinding his ass into Tony’s hand.

“Not yet, but you’re about to be. Every time the floss breaks, I stop. Got it?”

Steve’s whole body sung with anticipation, and he held his ankles firmly against his thighs. “Yes, Tony.” He was already struggling to keep still; his hips wanted to push up and find friction, his fingers wanted to furrow through Tony’s hair.

Tony eased the plug in, sending jolts of anticipatory pleasure shooting up through Steve’s spine. If only he’d just turn on the vibration, or push it deeper, or put his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned and resisted the urge to writhe more, afraid the floss wouldn’t be able to take it.

Tony picked up the remote in his left hand and slid the other up the inside of Steve’s thigh. He leaned forward and the second his lips wrapped around the head of Steve’s cock the vibration clicked on.

All three threads snapped.

 _“Oh my god,”_ Steve breathed out as the vibrating immediately stopped and the heat of Tony’s mouth disappeared. His hips tried to chase the pleasure, and Tony grinned down at him, lips wet and swollen, then pulled out another long line of floss.

Tony took his time tying him up again. Steve could feel the plug inside him, pressing at his rim as he shifted on the sheets, but it wasn’t enough, nothing but a cruel tease. When Tony reached for his hands he snapped his palms together, too eager.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Tony mused, taking his time with the knot. “I should have brought the camera so I could immortalize that blush.” He brushed a rough thumb across Steve’s hot cheek. “How long before they break again?”

“Probably not long,” Steve admitted, failing at keeping the needy groan out of his voice.

Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Steve’s ear. “How long before _you_ break?”

A high-pitched whine was all Steve could manage, wild at the thought of Tony breaking him, of pushing him so far he gave in, gave up, and could only sob and beg for release. Tony hummed with pleasure and returned to Steve’s cock. Again, the vibration ignited against his prostate the second Tony’s hot tongue slid down. Tony sucked Steve into heat and wet, but this time Steve tensed his legs, wove his fingers together, and fought the urge to move.

Tony kept up an even rhythm, sucking Steve down and ramping up the vibration every time his nose touched Steve’s belly. God, he took him so deep and the plug hit him just right and -

_Snap._

Steve’s foot popped free as the floss gave way and he cried out when Tony’s attention ceased. “No, don’t stop, please, _please,”_ he whined. Tony, of course, ignored him with a smile and went to work tying his leg back up, while Steve gasped and squirmed, his cock twitching, abandoned, on his belly.

Over and over again, Tony worked him right up to the edge, but try as he might, Steve couldn’t hold back when those first waves of impending orgasm hit, and he’d inevitably break at least one of the ties. He felt like he was constantly tipping on the edge, always seconds from finding release when Tony’s heat and the plug’s buzz would vanish. He couldn’t feel the bindings anymore; he just held his body tightly together until he couldn’t take it anymore and something snapped. Before he could reach his peak, Tony would stop and Steve would slide back down, only to begin the climb again, moments later.

Steve was halfway to delirious, a constant stream of _please,_ and _yes,_ and _no_ , and _pleasepleaseTonyplease_ spilled out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop the threads from breaking, and Tony wouldn’t give in.

He built and fell and built and fell and he might be sobbing and the bed must be littered with broken scraps of floss and he was so, so close when all the threads snapped again. His feet hit the mattress, his hands fisted in the sheets, and he keened when _Tony didn’t stop._

His cock hit the back of Tony’s throat and the plug revved into high gear, and Steve exploded. His orgasm rolled through him over and over, waves of pleasure cresting and breaking until he was sure his body would break too, overwhelmed.

Tony eased off, staying close and letting Steve’s scrabbling hands pull him up against his chest. He ran soft palms over Steve’s sides, petted his weakened muscles, and murmured soothing praise in his ear. When Steve found his breath again, Tony leaned back on one elbow and raked his eyes over Steve’s spent body, eyes heated, until Steve’s skin began to flush. “What do you say?”

Steve gazed up at Tony, mind lax and body floating. “Thank you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: If you're not a super-soldier, dental floss can actually be surprisingly hard to break ;)
> 
> (Don't ask me how I know that.)
> 
> xoxoxox


End file.
